


Cory in the Despair

by orphan_account



Category: Cory in the House, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory must move on despairfully after the love of his life dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cory in the Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikmin_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikmin_H/gifts).



a few days after mondos execution (nobody cares lmao) yamad's body was found (nobody cares lmao)  
"go investigate or something i dont give a fuk" nomokims said  
thats wen anothre boded was foudnd...  
it was.............................................  
ishimaru! cory's boyfriend!  
croy cryed bc he lvoed ishimaru but he was dead!  
and then he investigated and in the triel be4 naegi and/or kirigiri said anything cory shouted "IT WAS CELES. I KNOW BC IM PERFECT AND MY BELOVED ISHIMARU IS DEAD AND I INVESTIGATED EXTRA HARDER BC MY BELOVED ISHIMARU IS DEAD FUCK U CELES DONT PIN IT ON HAGAKURE BC YUR OVBIOUSLY DUM DUMB!"  
celse cried and was burned and firetrucked and cory was still sad even tho celes was dead because sihi maru was still dead XD  
hagakurrruk said "thx saving me in there cory wanna make out?"  
cory said "ya"  
and hagakurekurekurkuk and cory liveved hapily evre aftre the end

**Author's Note:**

> i will apologize to hagakure, ishimaru, and celes


End file.
